


Shower Encounters

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan are in the school lockers at the high school, Danny can see that Ethan has alot of tension, so Danny does what he can to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I have written a few fanfics on here and I don't know if I've gotten better at writing them, so please let me know. Please comment, and please tell me if i need to add any more tags, they are not my strong point.
> 
> \- This is a very short fic but I might write more chapters later on!!

**Danny POV**

“I think I’m just gonna take a shower” Ethan said, he just stood there staring blankly at his reflection through the mirror. His expression and bodily language suggested that he was tense, that he needed some relief.

“Ok”. 

“So are you”.

I couldn't help but smile, I mean it’s not like we don’t have sex but having it at school was definitely a dream of mine, one that I was about to fulfil. As I stood there removing my clothing, Ethan was already in the shower, probably already drenched with the water that was running down his abs and arms. I turned the corner to find Ethan standing there, smiling at me. I walked slowly over to him, making it more dramatic I guess, and I could tell he loved it.

“So Mr Mahealani, if you can convince me to join the team next year I will, but you’re going to have to try very hard” Ethan said. We both smiled, and even though he was joking I was still going to try and do just that. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, the feeling was amazing and I felt like the happiest teen alive. I mean not only was he hot and smart, but he was a werewolf and a powerful one at that. Not that I could tell him that I know about it, I’m not ready, besides it’s not hurting anyone.

Minutes past, deep in the passionate kiss we were both sharing. I felt Ethan’s hand rise from my waist and up towards my shoulders, I could feel his tight grip. He was pushing me down towards his hard torso, I couldn't help but wrap my hot lips around his nipples and slowly lick downwards. Finally I reached his hips, I looked up deeply into his eyes. I was witnessing a beautiful sight, the water was cascading down his body, and I shut my eyes and slowly moved my hand toward Ethan’s throbbing cock. I wrapped my hand around it and slowly jerked it, his moans were soft but over time they only grew louder, I could sense the immense pleasure I was giving him. My hand traveled down towards the base and grasped hard, I moved my mouth closer to his member. My lips were hot and wet, I carefully encircled them around it, my mouth slowly starting to bob up and down. Ethan’s dick was huge, it hit the back of my throat every time I went down on it. The sensation of Ethan’s dick inside my mouth was more than just great… it was exhilarating.

I started to suck the tip down to the base, my lips worked Ethan’s dick slowly and passionately. “Fuck, fuck, holy shit Danny how can you do that” Said Ethan. I didn't want to respond, all I wanted was to suck Ethan off until he came deep down my throat.

“Fuck, ahhhhh shit” Screamed Ethan. I looked up to see him slowly rubbing his hard pecs, his moans drove me insane. Ethan’s tight hands wrapped around the back of my head and gripped hard on my hair, his thrusts got harder as his dick slid in and out of my mouth. Ethan was face fucking me hard, almost supernaturally hard. “Dan…Danny I’m getting close” Ethan exclaimed. He was out of breathe and panting because of the blowjob I was giving him. I removed my mouth from his dick and moved toward his balls, I wrapped my lips around them and licked Ethan’s balls while my hand jerked his dick. A few seconds past and Ethan’s moans grew louder and more frantic, “Danny I’m cumming” Ethan screamed. I quickly moved my mouth over the tip of his dick and was met with a warm liquid that spread through every corner of my mouth, the taste was unbelievable and Ethan was standing there, watching, he was weak and exhausted. His cum was filling me, but I swallowed every drop of Ethan’s warm cum and made sure to get the left overs left from the tip.

“That was amazing Ethan, hahaha thanks” I said gratefully. I’m glad that Ethan is here for me, not just for the sex but for protecting me through the years. And the sad thing is I have never thanked him for it, I mean I am thankful, but if I thank him he will know that I know about him being a werewolf. So for now, I’ll leave it.

“That’s alright babe, now finish yourself off for me” Ethan commanded. I obeyed and moved my hand down and gripped my cock and jolted my dick back and forth, hard and fast. “Cum for me baby, cum for me” Ethan suddenly whispered in my ear, he knew dirty talk was my weakness, it always has been. I could feel myself getting close.

“I’m close Ethan”.

“Then get up” Ethan said. He lifted me off the ground and he dropped to his knees. Ethan suddenly wrapped his lips around my dick and took my whole load. He was working my entire length perfectly, he knew how to suck a dick. “Ahhhhhh” I screamed. I could see my cum dripping out of his mouth. I could see he was struggling to swallow it all but in the end he did, and he licked his lips and stared back and me before rising to his feet and taking me into a kiss. I tasted my own cum in his mouth and the taste and smell swirling around my mouth. After a few minutes he release from the kiss and we stared deeply into each others eyes.

“I love you Danny, and I think you've convinced me to join the team” Ethan said with a silly tone, he stared at me and smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me guys!
> 
> Insta: nkhall17  
> Tumblr: jesusobrien.tumblr.com


End file.
